Fairy Bistro
by ChibiLouise
Summary: Lucy is a hopeless 21 year old writer who wishes to have a bestselling story by 6 months or else bye job! During break, she bumps into Natsu, Fairy Bistro's waiter. As she meets him and the bistro, she had tons of ideas about her bestselling story ever, although along the way she meets hardships, she realizes friendship is the most important thing. Mostly NaLu but there is GrUvia
1. The Day Of Our Fated Meeting

**CHAPTER 1**

Inside Konzern Co. (President's Office)

(NORMAL POV)

"Lucy" The president murmured "You haven't had a story in the past 3 months, or if you do, it doesn't really sound good"

"I'm sorry president, I-I-I" Lucy said nervously while trying to find an answer

"I understand, but, if you don't have a bestselling story by half a year you're going to have to say goodbye to this job" He said worriedly

"Yes sir" Lucy said with a frown

"Well then, you're excused for the day"

The president returned back to his work and Lucy left the building. As each floor passed inside the elevator, she couldn't help thinking about her story. She loved writing stories and will write forever as she promised herself. Then she ran out of the building

**BUMP!**

"Ouch" Lucy said while touching her bruised forehead

"I'm sorry!" A voice said while panicking

"It's fine" As Lucy reached out the hand of that man, she saw something weird, pink

Pink hair, yellow and blue jacket with matching pants and a hat with a fairy-like sign

"Are you alright?" He asked

"Yeah, I'm fine" Lucy said while rubbing her forehead

"Are you a writer?" He asked again

"Yup, unfortunately, I haven't had good stories at all" Lucy said while frowning

"I see" He said "OH! I haven't introduced myself yet"

"Natsu Dragneel" He said while reaching out a hand shake

"Lucy Heartfilia" Lucy said while returning the hand

"If you'd like, you can come visit at my workplace" Natsu said while giving Lucy an paper which read "FAIRY BISTRO"

"I gotta go now! Bye!" Natsu said as he ran off

"What a weird guy" Lucy said as she sighed

She ran off to her car and went home

Heartfilia Household (Living Room)

(LUCY POV)

I went inside, got off my shoes, changed clothes and went straight to the computer.

"Fairy Bistro huh" I said to myself while searching their address

Apparently, I got to know where it is so I changed my clothes, I decided to get rid of my glasses and wear the cute clothes I just bought, and off I go

Fairy Bistro (3:00 PM, Wednesday)

(NORMAL POV)

"Welcome pretty lady" A woman with long white hair greeted Lucy

"Table for 1 please" Lucy said

"As you wish ma'am" The woman guided Lucy to a table "Just let me know if you want to order already, ok?"

"Sure" replied Lucy as she opened the menu

She flipped pages and saw desserts which she was fascinated by, she decided to call the white haired woman but she was nowhere to be found

"Excuse me" Lucy raised her hand

A woman nearby came to her

"Yes ma'am?" She asked

"I'd like to order" Lucy said

"What would you like?"

"One strawberry shortcake and" Lucy said, however she was cut off by the woman

"Str-Strawberry Shortcake? I would be glad to write it" She said as she sparkled however the sparkle was gone "Is there anything else ma'am?"

"A cu-cup of t-tea" Lucy said stiffly

"I see, then your order will be ready soon, by the way, I'm your waitress and manager, Erza" The woman said presenting her badge

"I see, nice to meet you!" Lucy said while smiling

(At the counter)

"Natsu" Erza said

"What is it?" asked Natsu

"Here" She said as she handed him a tray of strawberry shortcake and tea

"What am I supposed to do with this?" He asked again

"Serve it to table #2" She said quickly "I got work to do inside the office"

" I see" Natsu said as he moved on

Meanwhile back at Lucy's table

"Here's your order ma-" Natsu was surprised to see the beautiful woman in front of him

"LU-LU-LU-LUCY?" He asked while being shock

"Oh hi Natsu!" Lucy greeted him with a smile

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**ME: ADMIT IT NATSU, SHE LOOKED LIKE A TOTAL ANGEL RIGHT?**

**NATSU: SHADDUP WILL YA?!**

**ME: *sigh* OH WHATEVER.. SEE YA TOMORROW!**


	2. Another Fun Day At Fairy Bistro

_Last time on Fairy Bistro:_

_"Here's your order ma-" Natsu was surprised to see the beautiful woman in front of him_

_"LU-LU-LU-LUCY?" He asked while being shock_

_"Oh hi Natsu!" Lucy greeted him with a smile_

**CHAPTER 2**

"Are you really Lucy?" Natsu asked again

"Silly! It's me" Lucy said while giggling

"So-Sorry, here" Natsu said as he handed over her food

"Thanks"

"No problem" He replied while running

(Staff 's locker room)

(NORMAL POV)

"She's like a total beauty" Natsu murmured to himself while blushing

"My.. My, what do we have here?" A voice said "Is our little Natsu in wove?" He teased

"SHADDUP YOU FRIGGIN' STRIPPER! I AIN'T LITTLE, I'M THE SAME AGE AS YOU ARE!" He yelled

"Physically" He teased again

"YA PICKIN' A FIGHT WITH ME, HUH GRAY?!" Natsu growled

"FINE WITH ME MORON!" The man called Gray said

Both of them were exchanging punches and kicks, however, their fight ended with Erza coming

"ALRIGHT! THIS IS ENOUGH!" Erza yelled

"Yes ma'am" Both of them were frozen stiff and said it in unison

"What's the reason for the fight this time?" Erza asked "I demand a clear explanation or you can say good bye to your clear vision...FOREVER!" She said with a mean glare

"Flame Brain's in love" Gray bickered

"Oh shut up!" Natsu said again

"BLEEEHHH" Gray put his tongue out and got outside

"Na-Na-Na-Natsu" Erza said stiffly

"Wha-What is it Erza?" Natsu asked nervously

"I-I-I didn't know yo-yo-you were in love" Erza said

"I'M TELLIN YOU IT AIN'T LIKE THAT!" Natsu yelled in utter shock

"Co-Congratulations and Bye!" Erza ran off outside

"SHE'S NOT LISTENING!" Natsu yelled with rage

"Natsu" The woman with white hair entered

"Oh Mirajane, what is it?" Natsu asked

"Your shift for tomorrow just ended a while ago" The woman called Mirajane said

"Oh yeah! I forgot about it! See ya tomorrow Mira!" Natsu waved to her and quickly changed while Mira went out

Fairy Bistro's Back Door (3:30 PM)

(NORMAL POV)

"I wonder if Lucy's still here" Natsu pondered to himself

Luckily, Lucy just went out of the front door and had her car keys in her hand

"Lucy!" Natsu called out to Lucy

"Oh hey Natsu, is your shift over?" She asked

"Yup, Are you gonna visit again tomorrow?" He asked

"Yeah! It's really a fun place" She said smiling

"Great! See you tomorrow!" Natsu said while waving

"Bye!" Lucy also returned the wave and went to the parking lot

(NATSU POV)

As I was walking home, I thought of a great idea, so I ran to find Lucy again.

"Lucy!" I yelled in the parking lot

"What is it Natsu?" Lucy asked

"Ca-Can I have your number?" I asked her while blushing

"Sure, here" Lucy said as she handed me her phone

I also got my phone out and typed in her number

"Thanks" I said as I handed her phone

"You're welcome!" She said "Bye!"

Lucy drove and I finally went home

Dragneel Household (4:15 PM)

(NORMAL POV)

"I'm home" Natsu said as he lay downed his bag

"Welcome home Onii-chan!" A blue haired boy said while running to him

"Oi Happy! I thought you were coming home late today?" Natsu asked to the boy named happy

"Aye! I was going to but there wasn't any club activities today" Happy said while munching off a fish shaped biscuit

"Where's dad?" Natsu asked

"He's gone out for groceries" Happy said as he ran off

"Geez, that old man should just rest already" Natsu said as he plopped down the sofa and brought out his cell phone

"Time to text Lucy!" He thought to himself

_Hey Lucy! It's me Natsu!_

_While I got your number this afternoon, I just thought of a great idea!_

_How about you write your story in Fairy Bistro, I'm sure lot's of my workmates can help you out. How about that?_

**- SEND -**

(After a minute)

**TEXT MESSAGE RECEIVED**

**~ FROM LUCY ~**

_That sounds great! Thanks for the idea Natsu! You're the best!_

Natsu blushes from what he read, he put his phone down and murmured

"See ya tomorrow Lucy"

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	3. This Is My Announcement

**My Dear Friends, I am truly, deeply, sorry. I have not posted in days or maybe even weeks! That's why I'm promising you that I'll post double chapters in order to make it up for you!**

**Alright! Formal time is ovah! I'm back to my rowdy accent. Ya know, it's been stressing me it out lately, ya know, the story. So please, try to understand me when I don't post interesting chapters.**

**I accept critics, not crappy one, K?!**

**Sincerely,**

**Louise A.K.A NaLu4EVAH**


	4. Interesting Characters

Last time:

**_TEXT MESSAGE RECEIVED_**

**_~ FROM LUCY ~_**

_That sounds great! Thanks for the idea Natsu! You're the best!_

_Natsu blushes from what he read, he put his phone down and murmured_

_"See ya tomorrow Lucy"_

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

2 hours later

(NORMAL POV)

"I'm home!" A voice said as it closed the door

"You're late old man!" Natsu said running to him

"I'm not an old man! I'm between 40-50 years old! And I'm not late! It's only 6:30 PM!" The man yelled

"Onii-chan, you made the great Igneel mad" Happy said pulling Natsu's red jacket

"Happy!" Igneel said as he hugged Happy tightly "You're much more nice than your idiot big brother! He's a meanie right?"

"Aye!" Happy said patting his father's head

"DON'T MAKE ME LOOK LIKE THE BAD GUY!" Natsu yelled

"Alright, alright, I'm gonna go make dinner" Igneel said as he entered the kitchen

"Geez" Natsu said as he picked up the remote and plopped down the sofa once more

"Oh yeah!" Igneel said as he was cooking "I forgot that your cousin is moving here"

"WHAT?!" Natsu and Happy yelled in unison

"Make sure to make her feel at home" Igneel said as he putted down their dinner "She is staying here for a year"

"All the more trouble!" Natsu groaned

Heartfilia Household (7:09 PM)

(LUCY POV)

"I feel like throwing up" I said

It isn't the food or anything like that, it's just that, I'm sick of going inside an empty home. No friends, family or even pets.

If I even have a pet, I don't have the time to take care of it

"Natsu" I whispered

From the word I said I was so shocked that I fell from my seat

"WHA-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING LUCY?!" I yelled to myself "YOU ONLY MET NATSU THIS DAY AND YOU'RE LIKING HIM?!"

"STUPID LUCY!" I repeated as I hit my head over and over

An hour later

"I'm tired" I lay down on my bed and was looking forward for tomorrow, another boring day but this time, with new friends to meet.

The following day (10:00 AM)

Fairy Bistro

(NORMAL POV)

"Welcome back ma'am" Mirajane said

"Thanks" Lucy said as she sit down on a couch

"You seem to like it here" Mirajane said as she handed Lucy a menu

"Well Natsu promised to help me with my work" Lucy said as she handed a card of Konzern Co.

"My, My" Mirajane smiled "I'll call Natsu, ok?"

Mirajane left and a few minutes later, Natsu walked up to Lucy

"Hey!" Natsu said as he came closer

"Hi" Lucy waved

"This is Gray and Erza" Natsu said, pointing to two people behind him

"Yo-You're the one who ordered cake yesterday!" Erza said pointing to Lucy

"So this is the girl, huh?, she's quite cute" Gray said as he looked at Lucy

"Nice to meet you!" Lucy said

The three of them took a break and sat down across Lucy

"So can you tell me more about yourselves?" Lucy asked

"My full name's Erza Scarlet, 23 years old, I'm a serious and hardworking woman, not to mention I'm a" Before Erza could finish her speech, Gray and Natsu muttered "DEMON"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY, HUH?" Erza yelled at them

"NOTHING MA'AM!" Both said in unison

Lucy giggled and bought out a notebook and wrote

_Erza Scarlet, a serious and hardworking beauty who is very diligent. Unfortunately, she can get too serious and if you piss her, it'll be the last thing you see. Plus, she loves sweets, especially cakes._

"Then who's next?" Lucy asked

"The name's Gray, Gray Fullbuster" Gray said while acting cool "A diligent, fun and kind man. I'm a" And just like what happened with Erza, Natsu interrupted by yelling "ANNOYING STRIPPER"

"I AIN'T A STRIPPER!" Gray yelled fighting back

"Really? Well can you take a good look at yourself?" Natsu asked with a smirk

Gray looked down and saw that he was down to his boxers

"Shit!" Gray said looking for his clothes

Lucy laughed and then wrote again

_Gray Fullbuster, cool, witty and cunning, unfortunately, loves fighting and is an exhibitionist. He gives off a fun aura._

"What are you writing?" asked Erza

"Ah" Lucy said while presenting your notebook "You guys are quite interesting so I decided to base my characters from you

The trio was shocked then became happy

"Really?" Natsu asked "Then we'll be happy to introduce more people!"

"A character that came from me, it sounds great" Gray said while smiling

Erza grinned "I feel like a thousand fans will like me"

"Ah, it's not something like that" Lucy said while giving them the no sign

"You're amazing Luigi!" Natsu said while leaning close to her

"I'm not and the name's Lucy!" Lucy said

"Oh sorry!" Natsu apologized

As the day passed, more and more characters were added into Lucy's notebook

(3:19 PM)

" 'Le me see that" Natsu grabbed the notebook of the sleeping Lucy

_Natsu Dragneel, funny, kind and strong willed albeit kinda dumb. He's strong and friendly_

_Mirajane Strauss, an idol, both beauty and brains although can have a demon persona_

_Elfman Strauss, a manly cook who's obsessed about the word "MAN", dunno why though_

_Cana Alberona, a drunkard but kind and understanding woman_

_Levy McGarden, very smart and a bookworm._

There were so many pages that Natsu got bored reading

"Thanks a lot Lucy!" Natsu whispered as he patted Lucy's head

(4:00 PM)

"Thanks a lot everyone!" Lucy said while bowing "Well then, see you tomorrow!"

Lucy drove home while Natsu and the others continued working

(6:30 PM)

Dragneel Household

(NORMAL POV)

"I'm home" Natsu said while dropping his back and taking off his shoes

"Welcome home Onii-chan!" Happy greeted him with a takiyaki in his mouth

* * *

**INTERRUPTION TIME: JUST SO YOU KNOW, TAKIYAKI IS DIFFERENT FROM TAKOYAKI, IT'S A FISH SHAPED SNACK WITH A FLAVOR INSIDE, IT'S REALLY POPULAR!**

* * *

"Welcome home Natsu-san!" A blue haired girl greeted him

"Yeah, WAIT WHAT?! I FORGOT ABOUT IT!" Natsu yelled as he totally forgot about his homecoming cousin

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**POOR NATSU, I UNDERSTAND YOU! SOMETIMES YOU JUST HAVE TO ENDURE STAYING ROOMS WITH THOSE PEOPLE THEY CALL "RELATIVES AND COUSINS". IT'S BOTH MINE'S AND MY BIG BRO'S NIGHTMARE!**


	5. Weird Dreams And Flashbacks

Last time:

_"Welcome home Natsu-san!" A blue haired girl greeted him_

_"Yeah, WAIT WHAT?! I FORGOT ABOUT IT!" Natsu yelled as he totally forgot about his homecoming cousin_

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

(NORMAL POV)

"About what?" The girl asked

"About you" said Igneel with a spatula in his hand

"Wh-What?" The girl was shocked so she cried on the ground

"It's okay Wendy" Happy said while comforting him

"I'm sorry Wendy! I didn't mean it!" Natsu apologized while panicking

"Really?" Wendy asked and got up "If that's the case then I'll forgive you"

Natsu let out a relieved sigh

"Wendy, do you want a takiyaki?" Happy asked as he offered her one

"I'll take one then Happy!" Wendy smiled and accepted the offer

Both Happy and Wendy went to the dining room

Before eating, Natsu got his phone out and text Lucy

_Hey Luce, when's you're story coming out_

**~ SEND ~**

**TEXT MESSAGE RECEIVED**

**~ FROM LUCY ~**

_I don't know, maybe in the next 5 months, and Luce?_

Natsu smiled before he could reply

_Your new nickname, like it?_

**~ SEND ~**

**TEXT MESSAGE RECEIVED**

**~ FROM LUCY ~**

_I love it!_

"Papa, Onii-chan's making weird faces with his phone!" Happy yelled

"Am not!" Natsu growled

"Well Happy, your big bro's in love!" Igneel teased

"AM NOT!" Natsu growled again

The rest of the family members just laughed and enjoyed dinner

(Natsu's Room, 7:35 PM)

(NATSU POV)

"I wonder what Lucy's doing now" I thought to myself

I really can't wait for her story to be published, we're the characters so it makes you kinda, proud? I guess.

I usually sleep late so I just let my imagination out

_~ Natsu's imagination ~ _**(WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIII!)**

(NORMAL POV)

_Natsu was wearing a suit_

"A suit huh?" Natsu whispered while dreaming

_There were petals of roses and candles along the pathway inside the church_

"A church huh?" Natsu whispered again

_Then, a beautiful bride wearing a silk gown came in, walking to the altar_

"A bride huh?"

_Then as Natsu grabbed her hand, they proceeded to the wedding_

"A wedding huh?"

* * *

**INTERRUPTION TIME: IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT TONE NATSU IS USING, IT'S THE ONE WHERE HE DREAMT HE WAS BEATING GRAY**

* * *

_As the priest said "You may now kiss the bride". Natsu removed the veil and saw that it was Lucy with rosy pink cheeks_

"Lucy, huh?"

"WAIT WHAT?!" Natsu yelled while standing up quickly

_~ End of Imagination ~_

"Oji-san! The girl's name is Lucy!" Wendy yelled while running out of Natsu's room with Happy

"Wha-Wha" Natsu blushed hard, his cousin and brother were there all along

"Natsu!" Igneel teased with a smiling face

"What is it old man?!" Natsu asked angrily but still flustered

"Ain't that Lucy a beauty?" Igneel bickered then patted his shoulder "HUH?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Natsu was confused, he only muttered her name, they don't know what she looks like yet

"Here" Igneel said with a cheeky smile, he got Natsu's cell phone out and showed the picture of Lucy with a sleeping face

"That picture" Natsu said while flustered

_~ Flashback ~_

_We're going back to what happened in the afternoon_

_"Hey Natsu" Gray whispered_

_"What is it this time Gray?" Natsu complained_

_"Take a picture" said Gray while he took Natsu's phone out of his wallet_

_"HUH?"_

_"Take a picture of her!" Gray said while pointing to Lucy, sleeping "It'll be a good memory!"_

_"Alright, fine!" Natsu growled_

_He was almost going to take a pic of Lucy until he saw how cute she was_

_He couldn't help but feel a lil' embarrassed but took a picture anyway_

_~ End of Flashback ~_

"THA-THA-THAT PICTURE!" Natsu yelled in shock as he pointed it out

"Yes, I know, Idiot son" Igneel teased

"Just leave me alone old man!" Natsu hissed but unfortunately Igneel knocked him out completely and that left him dreaming once more

_~ Natsu's Dream ~_

_"Congratulations!" A voice called_

_"Wow! She's cute!" Another one said_

_Natsu and Lucy were inside Fairy Bistro. Lucy was holding a pink haired baby which looks like both of them. She giggled while everyone played with her._

_He can see everyone's happiness when the baby was with them_

_"Congratulations Natsu!" Gray said while patting his shoulder_

___Natsu was clearly confused, why was everyone congratulating them? Then he finally realized something.._

___~ End of Dream ~_

"Me and Lucy had...a!" Natsu woke up flustered and saw his father sitting at the floor, holding his phone

"Good morning STUPID SON!" He said with a tongue out

"It's night ya know!?" Natsu complained until he saw his phone ringing

**~ LUCY CALLING ~**

"WAI-WAIT A SEC!" Natsu said as he grabbed his father "DON'T EVER THINK OF CALLING HER!"

"Oops, I pressed answer" Igneel bickered

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**LOL! POOR NATSU! SORRY IF IT'S TOO SHORT, I WAS RUSHING**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	6. This Is Just A Normal Day

Last time:

_"THA-THA-THAT PICTURE!" Natsu yelled in shock as he pointed it out_

_"Yes, I know, Idiot son" Igneel teased_

**_~ LUCY CALLING ~_**

_"WAI-WAIT A SEC!" Natsu said as he grabbed his father "DON'T EVER THINK OF ANSWERING HER!"_

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

"Oops!" Igneel teased while pressed the answer button

**PHONE CONVERSATION**

(NORMAL POV)

_"Hello? Natsu-san?" Lucy said_

_"Ah! You must be Lucy, Natsu's friend" Igneel said happily_

_"Yes, must you be his father?" Lucy asked_

_"Yes" Igneel said while looking at Natsu "Thanks for taking care of my stupid son"_

_"No, you see we just met yesterday and I was just gonna ask something" Lucy explained_

_"So it's love at first sight huh?" Igneel murmured with his cheeky smile_

_"Is there something you want to say sir?"_

_"No! No! Here, I'll let you talk to Natsu" Igneel said while tossing Natsu his phone_

Natsu was worried, it was a precious phone he earned hard for, a default golden touch screen with flame decals. It was his dream phone and it cost him at least 13,000. He growled at his father then finally spoke

_ "Wha-What is it that you wanted to say Lucy?" He asked_

_"Yeah" Lucy said as she gulped "Ca-Can I hang out at Fairy Bistro for the next 5 months?"_

_"JUST 5 MONTHS!" She explained stiffly_

_"Sure!" Natsu smiled "No need to be so stiff cause you can come anytime!"_

_"Tha-Thanks Natsu-san!" Lucy said "I'll be basing off my stories in Fairy Bistro so make sure to behave properly!"_

_"No problem, BYE!, And you can call me Natsu, no need to be formal" Natsu said as he locked his phone_

"So!" Igneel said while clinging to his son

"SO what?" Natsu said while giving his father an I-DON'T-CARE look

"LUCY! WHAT DID SHE SAY!" Igneel said with big puppy eyes

"She just asked if she can come to Fairy Bistro everyday because she's basing off a story regarding us" Natsu said as he lay down

"I'LL BE GOING TO YOUR WORKPLACE THEN!" Igneel said as he was skipping like a little girl on the way outside, "BYE STUPID SON!"

"Geez" Natsu said as he placed a pillow on his head "That old man should learn to mind his own business"

* * *

**INTERRUPTION TIME: WELL SAID NATSU! FOR ONCE, WELL SAID!**

* * *

Let's go over to our favorite blondie

Lucy let out a relieved sigh. She looked at her pink sliding qwerty phone. She smiled and finally went to bed

* * *

**INTERRUPTION TIME: HAVE YA NOTICED IT YET? NATSU'S PHONE IS YELLOW WHILE LUCY'S IS PINK. LOL! I MADE IT ON PURPOSE SO THAT WAY, EACH TIME THEY LOOK AT THEIR PHONES, THEY REMEMBER EACH OTHER!**

* * *

The following day

(Fairy Bistro, Saturday, 10:08 AM)

(NORMAL POV)

"Luigi's not hereeee!" Natsu said depressingly in the counter

"Ara, Ara, Natsu, you're missing Lucy already?" Mirajane teased while wiping some cups

"TAHT'S NOTH TRU!" Natsu yelled while flustered (Translation: That's not true)

"Oh shut up charcoal! Admit it!" Gray said while covering a towel on his face

"Yeah, like you're one to say about the lifeguard" Natsu teased with a victory smirk

"Just shut up!" Gray replied with rosy cheeks

"Hey Miraaaa, why isn't Lucy here yet?!" Natsu complained again

"Natsu, you have her number right?" Mira said with a smile

"OH YEAH! WHY HAVEN'T I THOUGHT OF THAT!" Natsu yelled as he quickly ran off to find his phone

"Idiot!" Gray murmured while a customer came "Welcome to Fairy Bistro Ma'a-"

Gray was certainly surprised, he saw Juvia standing there, rosy cheeks, blue blazer, black frilled sleeveless top, white jeans and faded blue converse

* * *

**INTERRUPTION: YEP, I GOT A BIT BETTER AT DESCIRBIN'... KUDOS TO MEH!**

* * *

"Juvia is happy to see Gray~sama again!" Juvia said with a cheerful smile

"Yeah.. same way" Gray admitted whilst guiding her to her seat

"Where's Natsu-san and Erza-san?" Juvia asked while reading the menu

"Uh... Natsu is at the back while Erza is balancing our budget for the month" Gray patiently said while staring at the bluenette

"I see, then, Juvia would like a blueberry cheese cake"

"As you wish" Gray wrote some stuff and placed it inside the kitchen

"GRAAAAY!" Natsu yelled running to Gray. The latter was confused, then he realized that Natsu was sliding down on a wet floor

"WA-WAIT! STOP THERE YOU BASTARD!" Gray said while finding something to block Natsu

Natsu and Gray bumped into each other and it resulted in Erza being angry

"WHAT ON EARTH HAS GOTTEN INTO THE BOTH OF YOU! THOSE TABLES COST YOU KNOW!" Erza angrily yelled while pointing to the broken furniture

"They're.. more important than our lives?" Gray and Natsu said in unison while souls were coming out of their mouth

"Erza, I believe we can manage the furniture but what about the employees' lives?" Mirajane said while making her way to Natsu and Gray

"Gray-sama!" Juvia yelled and quickly took Gray's head and placed it unto her lap

"I'm...fine!" Gray said with X-shaped eyes

"No you're not!" Juvia stubbornly said whilst applying first aid to Gray

"Um.. Natsu?" Lucy asked while coming in but as she saw the broken furniture, she sweat dropped and asked "What happened?"

"Nothing!" Everyone answered with each different tone

"YOHOO! STUPID SON!" Igneel said while skipping inside

"Old man! What're ya doing here?" Natsu asked startled

'My, it seems first aid isn't gonna work on a surprised Natsu' Mira thought to herself

"I did tell you I was going to visit right?" He said while hiding behind Lucy with big puppy eyes

"Quit hiding behind Lucy!" Natsu angrily pointed

"Ya jealous?" Igneel teased

"AM NOT!"

"Whatever" Erza said while shrugging off what happened to the bistro "Welcome, Mr. Dragneel, Lucy, what would you like?"

"Ah! I'm not here to eat, I only met Igneel-san in front of the Bistro and I was only gonna ask Natsu something!" Lucy said with a cheerful smile

"What is it?" asked Natsu

"Um...uh.. Wh-When's your day off?"

"Tomorrow"

"Then..."

"Then...?"

"Would you like to go on a date with me!?"

(NATSU POV)

What was Lucy saying? A date? Why a date? I mean, I got no offence since I ain't have a girlfriend yet. Romance ain't my thing soooo a date is really troubling for me but I don't want to hurt Lucy's feelings so I just said what she expects.

"Sure" I said calmly

"I'm glad" Lucy said

"Wow... didn't expect...that" Gray with surprised eyes said

"Yeah...me...too" Erza blushed

"Ca-can you meet me at.." said Lucy while blushing but she was interrupted by no other than Dad

"Meet her at the train station tomorrow at 8:30 AM! K?!" He said

"WHAT?!" Both me and Lucy yelled

"COME ON! IT'S A DATE!" The old man yelled at me

"FI-FINE!" I stuttered

"Se-See you there then Natsu!" Lucy said

"Yeah" I said whilst going back to repair the broken stuff

It cost us a day to repair all the stuff we broke but luckily, Erza let us off the hook.

Dragneel Residence (6:56 PM)

I quickly ran home not caring if I mess up the carpet and threw my bag to somewhere

"Wendy!" I yelled in the stairs "I need help! Come in my room!"

"What is it Natsu-san?" She asked as she opened the door

"Clo" I said while blushing "Clothes for a...d-d-d-d-date!"

"Really?!" Wendy asked with star shaped eyes

"Yeah"

"Then!" Wendy said, she rummaged my clothes and quickly found something good

"HERE!" She said, handing me a simple white long sleeve with the pink colored words 'AWESOME', red skinny pants and faded yellow rubber shoes "It looks good especially on slim people like you"

* * *

**INTERRUPTION TIME: FYI, THE STYLE OF NATSU'S TOP IS SIMILAR TO WHAT HIRO MASHIMA DRAW, YOU KNOW, THE ONE THAT READ "SUPER BAD BOY" EXCEPT THAT IT ISN'T TATTERED**

* * *

"Thanks Wendy" I said while taking the clothes

"No problem Natsu-san!" She smiled at me then left my room

'I'm lucky to have a girl inside our house!' I yelled at my head then finally changed into my white and blue striped boxers and white t-shirt

I dived into my bed and finally slept. I'm sure they understand that I had a hard day. Happy knows me best so I'm sure he'll tell dad I ain't comin' to eat dinner

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**I'M EXCITED FOR THEIR DATE**


	7. Our Fun Date

Last time:

_"Thanks Wendy" I said while taking the clothes_

_"No problem Natsu-san!" She smiled at me then left my room_

_'I'm lucky to have a girl inside our house!' I yelled at my head then finally changed into my boxers and t-shirt_

_I dived into my bed and finally slept. I'm sure they understand that I had a hard day. Happy knows me best so I'm sure he'll tell dad I ain't comin' to eat dinner_

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

Natsu's Room, 7:28 AM

(NORMAL POV)

~ BEEP ! BEEP ! ~

"Whazzat?!" A startled Natsu woke up with some drool on his mouth. He realized it was only his alarm clock so he turned it off. He didn't care about his bed, he just simply went downstairs

"Hey dad! 'Ya up already?!" Natsu growled while searching for him

"I am and will you brush your hair?" Igneel came with bacons and scrambled eggs in a plate

Natsu quickly found a mirror and just brushed it carelessly

"I'm done so 'le me get those babies inside my mouth!" Natsu said while running to the dining room

"Natsu! Be sure to eat PRO-PER-LY!" Igneel gave him a death glare

"Yes, sir!" Natsu said then finally ate, pro-per-ly

A few minutes passed then he went to the kitchen. Put his plate in the sink then watched T.V

Natsu was really bored so he just skimmed throughout the channels

"Morning Natsu-saaaann..." Wendy greeted him while yawning. She was wearing a frilly pink nightdress that went down to her ankles

"Didn't care to dress up too huh?" Natsu said whilst still skimming

"IIIIT'S TOOOOOO EARLYYYY!" Wendy complained but still made her way to the dining room

_'Good Morning Everyone! We're here in the famous south gate park of Magnolia, together with no other than the famous Fairy Bistro owner, Makarov Dreyar'_

"The old man's here!" Natsu exclaimed

_'Mister Dreyar, I heared there is something big coming up in Fairy Bistro, would you tell me more about it?'_

_'Ho ho, I'm afraid I can't do so, even my most trusted employees don't know about this. However, all I can tell you is that this isn't traditional, it's new!'_

_'I see, well then ca-'_

Natsu quickly changed the channel. He didn't want to know more since he wasn't particularly interested. He was engrossed in action movies so he just watched some for a long time

"Natsu!" His father called

"What is it dad?"

"Don't you have a date to attend to?" Igneel said while stomping his right feet. He pointed to the clock which says '8:03 AM'

"OH SHIT! 27 MINUTES TO GO!" Natsu yelled as he ran to his room

"OH.. young love!" Igneel dramatically said

"Papa.. what's Onii-chan doing?" Happy asked innocently

"He's goin' on a date!"

"I see..."

Natsu quickly showered and brushed his teeth. He did his hair and finally dressed up. He ran outside and said a quick bye to his family

Magnolia Train Station, 8:27 AM

(NORMAL POV)

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled, catching his breath

Natsu was astonished to see what's in front of him. Lucy was wearing an opened-button cream colored cardigan, underneath was a strapless white dress and knee length light brown boots. That alone made Lucy look fragile and pretty

"Hello!" Lucy said with a cheery smile

"He-Hello!" Natsu replied with rosy pink cheeks "Where would you like to go?"

"Hmmmm..." Lucy silently pouted "How 'bout the theater?"

"The theater?"

"I want to watch a movie" Lucy smiled perfectly at Natsu

"Then, what would you like to watch?" Natsu asked her as they walked

"Another Day" Lucy said to him which made Natsu froze

"I'm sorry, what?" asked a surprised Natsu

"Another Day, the action film" Lucy repeated

"Yo-You like action films?"

"Yup!"

'We'll surely get along! Hey! Girls watching action films and liking them are a rare sight ya know?' Natsu thought

Natsu and Lucy went inside, bought a ticket and started watching. It took them 3 hours to finish it.

"Boy, was that one movie!" Natsu said while sweat dropping

"That was amazing!" Lucy said while spinning

"But it's already 11:45" Natsu looked at his watch "Wanna eat?"

"I guess" Lucy said, putting her fingers in her chin "Let's eat there!"

Lucy was pointing to a family restaurant named "Blue Pegasus"

"I'm having a bad feeling about this" Natsu admitted while they walked inside

"Welcome dear customers!" A honey blonde haired man greeted them

"My dear lady! Where would you like to sit?" Another man exclaimed

"You...look good... I guess" A black haired man stood there

(NATSU POV)

What up with these people?! They're flirting with Lucy and ignoring me!

"Ahem..!" I said angrily

"Natsu-kun?!" A familiar voice said behind

"Ichiya, so this is the new branch huh?" I said

"Yes, how's Erza-san doing?" He asked with his usual pose

"She's fine! Just stressed out with business" I said while commanded Lucy to sit down

"I see, who's that pretty lady you got there?"

"Ah.. my.. girlfriend" I whispered to him

'Damn you Natsu!... YOU JUST MET THE GIRL LAST WEEK, NOW YOU'RE ASSUMING THAT SHE'S YOUR GIRLFRIEND?!...DAMN YOU!" I yelled inside my head

"I see, good luck!" Ichiya said while walking to the kitchen

"I'm sorry Luce, I just suddenly know that guy" I said as I sat down in front of her

"I see, are they related to your business?" She asked, playing with her hair

"Yup, apparently, the owner of Fairy Bistro and Blue Pegasus are friends" I looked at the menu to find something good "Find anything good to eat?"

Lucy skimmed through the menu "I think I'll have white pasta and a lemonade"

"Alright, waiter!"

"Yes, sir?" A green haired woman appeared in front of me

"We'll have one white pasta, one chicken wings, 2 lemonades and a chocolate banana"

"That sure is a lot sir, well then, please wait for a while" The green haired woman told me

"Sure!" I said as I looked at her badge, it read 'KAREN LILICA'

"Hey Natsu, you look quite fashionable today, who helped you?" Lucy asked me

'Man, she's quite understanding' I thought "Ah! Wendy helped me!"

"Wendy?"

"My cousin"

"I see"

Me and Lucy were quite enjoying our date, we went to the aquarium, the fountain, we even watched those boring events on the mall but it's not a big deal, as long as I see Lucy smile.

Yep, I'll admit it, I like her and I think I'm gonna confess to her one day, for sure

* * *

**INTERRUPTION TIME: YOU DA MAN NATSU!**

* * *

"Thanks a lot Natsu!" Lucy told me as we went back to our meeting place

She placed a small kiss on my cheek and whispered "This is my first and best date. Thanks a lot!" and finally left

That made my heart skip a lot. Especially since it was my first kiss, O-ON THE CHEEK! NOT ON TH-TH-THE LIPS!

"I HAVE A CHANCE!" I yelled in triumph

"Good for you buddy!" A man yelled to me

I didn't realize a lot of people were there, but who cares, I got a girl who kissed me, I just went home and looked at my watch '5:58 PM'

"Man, dad is making a feast tonight!" I yelled, Dad agreed to cook lots of food if my date was succesful

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**LOUISE (ME): DOES IT MAKE ME A SADIST IF I LIKE YOUR FATHER CALLING YOU "STUPID SON"?**

**NATSU: YEAH, A REALLY SADISTIC ONE!**

**LOUISE: THAT WASN'T FUNNY YA KNOW?!**


	8. Kidnap And Rescue

Last time:

_"Good for you buddy!" A man yelled to me_

_I didn't realize a lot of people were there, but who cares, I got a girl who kissed me, I just went home and looked at my watch '5:58 PM'_

_"Man, dad is making a feast tonight" I sighed_

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

Heartfilia Household, 6:30 PM

(LUCY POV)

Man, I can't believe it, I went on a date with Natsu!

I'll admit it, I like Natsu, wait, erase that.. I LOVE HIM!

I was on my way to make dinner but the doorbell rang, I wonder who that is?

"I'm coming!" I yelled as I made my way to the door, I saw nothing, nothing at all except my front yard

"I wonder who that is?" I asked myself, I just shrugged it off, maybe some kids on the neighborhood are just playing pranks

I ate dinner and I'm now peacefully resting, of course, not without texting my favorite pink haired friend

* * *

_Hey Natsu, I finally got a summary of my story and I'm currently writing the second chapter. _

_Care to play critic about it tomorrow?_

**~ SEND ~**

* * *

A few seconds later

**~ TEXT MESSAGE RECEIVED ~**

**~ FROM NATSU ~**

_I'd love to Luigi! See ya tomorrow!_

* * *

A vein popped out on Lucy's forehead and she texted

_It's Lucy, Salmon Top!_

**~ SEND ~**

* * *

**~ TEXT MESSAGE RECEIVED**

**~ FROM NATSU ~**

_I'm sorry!_

* * *

Lucy smiled a bit and finally replied

_It's alright, good night!_

**~ SEND ~**

The next day (Monday), 7:30 AM, Fairy Bistro

(NORMAL POV)

"Welcome, Lucy!" Mirajane greeted Lucy as she entered the bistro

Upon hearing Lucy's name, Natsu jolted out of the staff room and greeted her

"Mornin' Lucy! What'd ya like to eat?"

"Ah, I'm gonna take the usual breakfast set"

Lucy sat down, she had already become a regular in the past few weeks that she memorized the menu already.

"Comin' up!"

As Natsu placed the order on the kitchen, he went back to Lucy

"Hey Luce, where's your story?" 

"Ah, here"

Lucy handed Natsu a few piece of papers, he thanked her then finally entered the locker room, boy was he excited to read it!

"What ya doin charcoal?" Gray asked him as he came closer to see

"Readin' Luce's story, what else?"

"Le me see!"

"Fine!"

Both of them were rather amused and found Lucy's story quite interesting. The characters have the same name, and they acted the same. There were some angst, some humor...

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled to Lucy

"What is it Natsu?" She asked as she cancelled a bite of her pancake

"It's great!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'll be glad to read more, you made me like...reading!"

"I'm glad"

In the past 3 months, Natsu and Lucy would spend more time with each other. Gray would go on dates with Juvia while Erza and Jellal would be seeing each other often

(TIMESKIP) After 3 months (Tuesday), Fairy Bistro, 5:34 PM

* * *

**INTERRUPTION TIME: YEY! 3 MORE MONTHS TO GO UNTIL LUCY'S STORY COMES OUT!**

* * *

"Hey Natsu" Gray called out to the pinky

"What is it Gray?"

"Ah, there's some man here who's lookin' for ya"

"What?!"

Natsu ran out, he was hoping that it isn't his dad and luckily, he isn't. He came closer to the man to ask him what was it that he needed, he gave him a paper, he told them that he was actually Lucy's missing relative and that he missed her.

Natsu, being the idiot he is, accepted the paper and told him some information except Lucy's address and phone number. Luckily, he saw Lucy inside the bistro and asked her to come with him behind the bistro.

Lucy came up to the man, he looked like her so she was convinced, the man told Natsu and the others to stay put there, only to be beaten up by the man and got their hands tied up. The group did their best to fight back, but alas, they were outnumbered, there were actually people hiding and they ambushed them silently, they were tortured but not as badly as Lucy was.

"Hahaha!" The man let out a laugh, a reaaaal creepy one "You foolish children, thanks for the information, especially you pinky"

He took Lucy and dragged her. Natsu looked at her with regret, he shouldn't have trusted him

"Natsu?" She asked in tears with blood dropping "How could you?"

"It was a misunderstanding Lucy!" Natsu yelled with his hoarse voice "We would never do this to you!"

"Liar" Lucy murmured and was finally taken away by the man

Natsu, Gray and Erza were really injured, they can't move well and the rope on them was really well tied. Erza can't even break it open

Natsu roared loudly, they were heard by the others but Lucy was already taken away, they called the police and informed them about it. Natsu, Gray and Erza were freed by the hardly tied rope and were planning to chase the man, only to be calmed down by Mirajane

"Guys" Mirajane told them "Whoever they are, they're messing with the wrong people!"

"Yup, they're gonna get it" Loki murmured

Erza tightened her fist and yelled "LET'S BRING BACK LUCY!"

"YEAH!"

The employees at Fairy Bistro were planning something. They were planning on how to find those men and how they can attack

* * *

**INTERRUPTION TIME: LUCY! THIS IS KINDA SCARY YA KNOW?!**

* * *

Old Warehouse, 6:20 PM

(LUCY POV)

I'm beaten up, trampled on, I can't even move. Those guys? How could they? I thought they were my friends, especially... Natsu

"Lucy"

A deep voice came up to me, He stepped into the few lights that were working and I saw his face

"Who are you?"

Why should I even ask, maybe they're just kidnappers or murderers, unfortunately, I'm an orphan, no one can offer you any ransom

"I'm your father Lucy, can't you remember me?"

He had a darker shade of blonde hair, dark lime eyes and he was wearing a maroon business suit

"I don't wanna play family, I'm asking you, WHO ON EARTH ARE YOU?!"

"I'M YOUR LONG LOST FATHER LUCKY LUCY!"

The man shaked me real hard, Lucky Lucy? I think I heard that name before... I'm trying to remember it, Lucky Lucy... Lucky Lu...cy?!

_~ Lucy's Flashback ~_

_"Papa, here's my homemade onigiri" Little Lucy presented her father a rice ball_

_"Not now Lucy, and where are your manners?" _

I see...

_"Father, please accept it!" _

No Lucy, why did you place the onigiri on the table?

_"Lucky Lucy!" Father slapped me "Go away! You're being impolite!"_

_"Wha?" Young Lucy cried and decided to run away_

I see, so that's the reason why I became an orphan

"You, you're the reason why I ran away!" I looked at my father with big furious eyes

"Yes, and I'm sorry for that, please... come home with me Lucy!"

"No way! NO WAY IN HELL!" I yelled at him once more and he slapped me again

"Lucy, watch your mouth young lady!" He yelled at me, I saw him stand up and whisper the man something

"Alright, young lady, no food for ya"

"I don't care"

I just spent the whole night, there, sitting, in chains, thinking, of Natsu... how he betrayed me...No Lucy! You must find a way to escape

I saw an iron pipe there and grabbed it with my feet, fortunately, my feet wasn't chained. I tried to reach it with my chained hands and after a few harmful tries, I succeeded

There was a sound, no way, it's early morning, they're not here to torment me once more right?

Someone jumped, I flinched and threw the pipe as hard as I could, it bruised my right shoulder

"OW!" The voice yelled, somehow, that voice is familiar

The voice became louder and I saw a shade of pink "Da hell Lucy? Is that a way to treat your knight in shining armor?"

"NA-NA-NA-NA-NATSU?!"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**IF IT STOPPED AT A CLIFF HANGER, I'M SORRY, I JUST LIKE TO STOP IT AT MOMENTS LIKE THESE**

**LOUISE (ME): DA HELL? KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOR? I THOUGHT YOU WERE A DRAGON**

**NATSU: I JUST WANTED TO SOUND COOL THERE, OK?!**

**LOUISE: FINE!**


	9. The Idiot In A Shining Dragon Armor

Last time:

_Someone jumped, I flinched and threw the pipe as hard as I could, it bruised my right shoulder_

_"OW!" The voice yelled, somehow, that voice is familiar_

_The voice became louder and I saw a shade of pink "Da hell Lucy? Is that a way to treat your knight in shining armor?"_

_"NA-NA-NA-NA-NATSU?!"_

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

"You mean the idiot in shining scaly armor?" Gray also came

"SHADDUP!"

"What da hell are you doing here traitor?"

"Traitor?"

"You're the reason why I'm here, am I wrong?"

"No"

Natsu looked at the ground, I'm sure those were regret, and he came up to me and said

"I WOULD NEVER BETRAY THE WOMAN I LOVE!"

"You.. love?" I sat there shock in Natsu's confession

"Alright, love dovey moments can come later, Lucy, trust us, we're gonna help you escape" Gray told me

"Do you really believe that we would do this to you, huh, Luce?"

Natsu looked at me with his onyx eyes, of course, I don't believe it but, what can I do? It's already happened...

"I don't, I'm sorry" I apologized with tears

"It's ok Lucy" Natsu reassured me "Everyone makes mistakes once in a while"

"More importantly, we need to get out of here, or Erza will kill us" Gray added as he was looking for an exit

"Erza?"

Erza was here? So she was with the guys after all, I smiled at the thought, I have wonderful friends just right here by my side

"Yup, and she and Mirajane were taking out the guards"

"And heck are they gonna be toasted!" Natsu bickered

We escaped to a small tunnel and found ourselves reunited with Erza and Mirajane. Apparently, someone with orange hair was there too, who the hell is he?

"Thank you, Mirajane, Erza and...?" I asked the mysterious man

"Loki" He kissed my hand "Dear lady"

"I...see" I answered with my eyebrows twitching

Natsu growled at Loki and they ended up in a small slap fight

"It's no problem bunny girl!" Gajeel and Levy were there, bruised yet standing

"Yup, it's all in the day's work Lucy" Cana came, sipping some booze

"Can you morons just stop?!" Erza yelled at Natsu and Loki

"Finally" sighed Mirajane

"Thanks guys, but more importantly, how did you find me and who was left at Fairy Bistro?" I asked as we were moving out

"This guy found your scent, since it was near" Gray told me as he pointed to Natsu

"Weirdo" I murmured

"Lisanna, Elfman and Jellal were left, Jellal was temporarily managing the store" Mirajane told me

"Erza was really blushing when Jellal offered to help" Levy joked

"It's because...he's uh..." Erza's face blended with her hair, it was almost impossible to see her facial features

"My, my, I guess I misjudged you after all" The man came up to us, damn! The exit was just in front of us, I guess this is what you call the last boss' fight

"Bastard!" Natsu charged ahead with his fist but it didn't hit the man at all

"Think charcoal brain, think for once!" Gray yelled at him and backed him up

"I'm going too!" Erza and Mirajane yelled in unison

Gajeel was beating up some underlings while me, Levy and Cana were finding an escape route

"I found it!" I exclaimed, there was a hole covered, there was light so I'm guessing it leads to another passage

"Good job Lucy!" Cana helped me clear the mud while Levy informed them

"You found what now bunny girl?" Gajeel asked as he ran up to us

"A passage that can help as escape, hurry up!"

"It's alright now! The five of us beated them up!" Natsu yelled at me proudly

I looked back and saw the man and his underlings, the man was moderately injured while the men couldn't even move a single finger

"Great job" I told them with a sarcastic tone

We jumped to the hole and it felt like a slide, though Natsu was the only one not enjoying it, we finally got out, Holy Mavis! We reached the goddamn exit, though one thing is for sure, my father was there, standing...

"Lucy" He looked at me with a raged face only to be knocked out by no other than

"Juvia?!" Gray yelled

"Gray~sama, Lisanna-san told me what happened so I did my best to help you" He told Gray with an iron pipe in her hand

"Tie the man up! We'll be reporting him to the police!" Erza commanded us

We called the others that we're safe, I was surprised, Igneel came to us and hugged Natsu quickly, he told them that he'll give them a ride to the hospital, Mirajane told him that we needed to drop father to the police office first and he gladly took us there

Police office, 6:00 AM

"What on earth happened here?" asked a shocked police officer

"Long story short" Erza butted in "This man kidnapped our friend and we want him behind bars.. NOW!"

Erza was giving the police a terrifying glare that made them do as commanded. We were dropped by at the hospital, a few hours later and we were all patched up

"Hey guys!" I limped to them with bandages all around my feet and thighs

"Lucy, what happened?" Natsu asked me

"My ankle was sprained but don't worry, nothing serious"

"Ah Natsuuu" Mirajane came closer "What happened with your confession?"

Both of our jaws dropped, we totally forgot about that! But I was the one who quickly got out of it

"Yes" I told Natsu

"Yes?"

"About the confession, I'm the woman you love right?"

"You mean, you'll be my girlfriend?"

"Yup!"

"Awesome!"

Natsu hugged me and quickly kissed me, his lips were really warm and I melted into it

"You wish you and Jellal are like that huh?" Cana teased Erza

"We-we've done things f-f-far more than t-t-that!" A flustered Erza yelled

"Eh?!"

We all stared at Erza in shock, done things more than that?! But we quickly shrugged it off and just laughed, we went back to our respective homes and enjoyed our life

* * *

**TIMESKIP: 3 MONTHS LATER**

* * *

(NORMAL POV)

Lucy's story got published and it became a hit! Erza and Jellal got engaged while Gray and Juvia were also dating.

"Hey Natsu, how 'bout a double date? Me and Juvia while you and Lucy" Gray told Natsu

"That sounds great!" Natsu told him

"I look forward to it, Lucy-san!" Juvia held my hands

"Me too!"

Gray got Juvia closer and kissed her which made the bluenette flustered. He gave her a necklace that read "I HEART U". It was their anniversary!

Juvia also kissed him and we went on our way to the bookstore, they decided to buy my story together.

The couples shared each novel and they looked at its behind it to see the summary

"Hey Luce? Why did ya changed it?" Natsu asked while reading the summary

"I just thought of somethin' good that's all!" I told him "I just had this great idea I can't erase on my mind"

"But I never expected you to be in it"

"Well, me too"

'FAIRY TAIL'

' Lucy is a 17-year-old girl, who wants to be a full-fledged mage. One day when visiting Hargeon Town, she meets Natsu, a young man who gets sick easily by any type of transportation. But Natsu isnt just any ordinary kid, he's a member of one of the world's most (in)famous mage guilds: Fairy Tail'

- Lucy Heartfilia

(LUCY POV)

My father didn't tell the police anything, but as soon as his men were questioned, they revealed everything. I wasn't feeling any regrets, I realized that he was the one who killed my mother so I didn't care for him anymore.

I see him often but we don't speak much. I visited my mother's grave and I finally forgave my dad and he promised me that he would changed as soon as he gets out.

A few years after my book was published, Jellal and Erza got married while Natsu proposed to me.

Gray and Juvia married earlier than Jellal and Erza, they moved away but still visits us from time to time.

Natsu got promoted as branch manager in a town named Hargeon where we now live in. He earns a lot since Fairy Bistro is popular there while I am now a freelance writer who has wrote a trilogy of the best seller, Fairy Tail.

* * *

**THE END**

**WELL?! WHAT'D YA THINK?! IS IT GOOD OR BAD? I HOPE I DIDN'T RUSH... THANKS FOR READING ONCE MORE!**


End file.
